This invention pertains to the art of packaging devices, product containers or article dispensers and, more particularly, to a packaging device resistant to accidental opening.
The invention is particularly applicable to a container for the packaging and dispensing of potentially harmful or dangerous articles such as insecticides, chemicals or pharmaceuticals. However, it will be appreciated to those skilled in the art that the invention could be readily adapted for use with other items as, for example, where similar packaging devices are employed to protect contained items from accidental opening.
Numerous types of container devices, and particularly child proof container devices, are known in the art. A common type of child proof container is one which includes a twist-off cap that may be operated only upon a force being applied to the container cap normal to the twisting action force and opposite of the direction of removal of the cap from the container, i.e., a push-and-turn operation. One problem with such a container is that oftentimes an excessive and uncomfortable amount of force is required before such a cap may be twisted off. An additional problem is that a cap for such a container is expensive to manufacture. Yet another problem is that such containers are particularly applicable for containing only fluids and capsule-sized and configured items. Long and flat items may not be economically and conveniently stored in such containers.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved container device which overcomes all of the above referred to problems, and others, to provide a new container device which is particularly useful as a child proof container or a container that is resistant to accidental opening. The invention is simple in design, economical to manufacture, readily adaptable as a container for a plurality of size and shape items, easy to operate, and provides improved locking closure operation.